


where to belong

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [49]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thought nothing could possibly confuse him more than the last few weeks had, and then he started a long overdue fight with Johnny, and things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where to belong

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. PAY ATTENTION. This is rated R because sexual content, but _also_ underage boy touching. I really don’t want this to be weird, but Peter is still only fifteen, Johnny is sixteen, going on seventeen in a few months, so they’re both still technically underage. So, in case that makes you feel icky, you can probably safely skip this because Peter will be talking about what happened in the next one.
> 
> ii. I listened to _Madness_ by Muse on repeat while writing this, and I totally think it works really well, so you should all listen to it on repeat, as well.

_Three weeks later._

_September, 2024_

 

They're fighting when it happens.  
  
They don't fight often, and not usually this bad, not since the park that time, but they're boys, and sometimes they just want to deck each other, and Peter’s head has been so messed up these past weeks, he should have seen it all coming.  It's usually Johnny who starts them, and so he's silent at first when Peter abruptly gets up, mid video game, and storms out of his room.  "Peter?" he calls, pausing the game.  When he doesn't respond or return, he sighs and goes off in search of him, making for the roof first.  
  
They're at Baxter, so it's not that high up, not nearly enough that Peter feels like he's truly escaped.  He loves how tall the Tower is, loves that he feels like he can just let the world disappear when he's up there.  And so, Johnny finds him easily, dropping down next to him with a sigh.  "You okay?" he asks, and Peter wants to _throttle_ him.  
  
"No, I'm not fucking okay.  Why did you tell Gwen I liked Mary Jane?" he snaps, refusing to look at Johnny.  
  
"Cos you do?  You told me, like, _forever_ ago, that time we were hanging out with Flash and you had the mask, and she asked cos she said she was worried when she saw you flirting with her, so I told her that you did but not to freak out cos you liked her more," Johnny says, shrugging like it's no big deal.  
  
Peter's not sure he _won't_ throttle him.  “Yeah, cos that makes perfect sense, you moron.”  
  
"Dude, chill out.  Everything's fine."

 

“Everything’s—everything’s _fine_?” Peter splutters, and then he shoves him, both hands pushing furiously against Johnny’s shoulder until he tips over.  He gets to his feet and storms away, turning abruptly with a wild expression and a finger pointed at Johnny.  “Everything’s not fucking _fine_!” he roars, shoving Johnny in the chest when he approaches him, “You’ve ruined _everything_!  Why did you have to go and tell me that you loved me?  Why did you have to remind me of Wade?  Why did— _fuck_ , my dads are still going through all this shit, and I can’t help them, and then you just— _WHY_?  I REALLY LIKE GWEN, AND I DON’T NEED YOU DOING THIS TO ME.  _WHY_ ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?”

 

Peter pushes him again, putting all his strength behind it, and he starts to run for the edge of the roof, and he’s lifting his arm when Johnny vaults to his feet, grabs his wrist, and spins him, mouth landing on his.  
  
It's off center and dry and kind of weird, and Peter stumbles back in shock even as Johnny says, "That's why. That's always been why."

 

Peter feels like he can’t breathe, and he wishes his dad were here to breathe with him, but then a whole other rush of emotions flood through him, and his breath comes rushing back as he realizes _Johnny just kissed him_.  He starts to say something, lets out a strangled breath, and then reaches forward, fingers bunching in Johnny’s shirt, and he fuses their mouths together, still a little off center and still dry, but definitely not weird.

 

Johnny kisses him like he’s never going to get another chance, like this is it for them, and Peter isn’t even sure how this is going to turn out, if this is really it or if this was where he’s always meant to be, but all he knows is he needs to keep kissing Johnny, needs to stay this close to him until he runs out of air.  That turns out to happen rather quickly, and Peter pulls back with a gasp, trembling a little, staring at Johnny with uncertainty written all over his face.

 

“Peter,” Johnny whispers, and that does it.

 

“Just shut up,” Peter snaps before he lifts his hands from Johnny’s shirt and tangles one in his blonde hair, blunt nails scraping against his scalp, the other fanning over his jaw, fingers digging in against bone and muscle.  Johnny’s tongue slides along his bottom lip, and Peter lets him in, giving back everything Johnny gives him until they’re both just taking, taking, _taking_.

 

They break apart only when Peter feels lightheaded and dizzy, and then Johnny nudges at his chin with his nose until Peter tips his head back and lets Johnny map his way down the column of his throat.  “Johnny,” he groans when Johnny’s hands slide up his arms and curve around his shoulders, scrape down his back and settle around his ass, squeezing and lifting Peter closer to him until they’re perfectly aligned.  Peter sucks in a breath, his whole body going still as he brings his eyes back down, blue against blue.

 

Johnny lifts a hand to stroke over his cheek, the backs of his finger fluttering up over his cheekbone before he traces an eyebrow with his thumb and then kisses Peter very lightly.  “I want you,” he whispers against his mouth, nose brushing against his.  Peter starts to shake his head because Gwen and his dads and he’s not even sure if he’s ready, but Johnny’s shaking his head, too, and he says, “Not like that, not yet.  I just—I want— _Peter_.”  He reaches a hand between them and cups Peter through his jeans, and Peter lets out an unexpected groan, dropping his forehead against Johnny’s, pushing up into his hand.  “Let me,” he whispers.

 

Peter thinks he’s having an out-of-body experience when he whispers back, “Okay.”  And then Johnny’s kissing him again, and he stops thinking.

 

Somehow, Peter ends up on his back with Johnny looming over him, hips rocking slowly against Peter’s, and there are so many clothes, and Peter just wants to _touch_.  “Johnny,” he whines, kissing down to his jaw and biting there, softly, but it makes Johnny gasp, and then he’s dropping to an elbow and reaching down with his other hand to fumble at their belts.  He swears when he can’t get it, and Peter laughs softly, tipping his head back.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Johnny mumbles against his neck, pressing kisses down his skin, and Peter starts to respond until Johnny pulls down the collar of his shirt and bites the skin above his collarbone.  He yelps, squirming, and then Johnny’s hand is dipping into his jeans and curling around his cock, his boxers the only layer between them.

 

“Johnny—Johnny,” he pants, shaking.

 

Johnny rubs his hand over him, and Peter never knew this could feel so good with another person doing it.  He and Gwen never got this far, though she let him touch her breasts once, and he’d thought that was awesome, but this—this is something else entirely.

 

Johnny finally gets his belt undone, rips his own open, and then Peter’s looking down the plane of their bodies to watch him shove his jeans down partway, his cock coming free, thick and long and leaking, and Peter knows he’s into guys, without a doubt anymore, because the sight makes him groan and lift up toward Johnny.  And then his own jeans are being pulled down, and Johnny’s fisting both of them in one hand, and Peter feels like he could come in two seconds, but Johnny says, “Wait for me.”

 

Peter nods, lifting his gaze back up to Johnny’s, holding it there until Johnny brings their mouths back together, kissing him long and slow, his hand slip sliding over their dicks until Peter wants to scream.  He builds a rhythm, gets frustrated, bites Peter’s jaw in his frustration, and shifts, his cock slipping from his hand so he can fist Peter’s, fingers curling tightly.  Peter has no idea what he’s supposed to do, how he’s supposed to react in any way, but he finds himself subconsciously lifting a leg, and Johnny grunts, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth, and then he’s relentless, hand squeezing up and sliding down, driving Peter out of his mind.

 

“Peter,” Johnny groans, reaching for his hand with his free one and directing it between them.  Peter clumsily takes Johnny’s cock in hand, closes his eyes and listens to the movements of his hand, and he copies him, thinking about how he likes it, and he hasn’t even done it that often because his dads are always _everywhere_ , and the _cameras_ , but sometimes, he feels like he’s going crazy, and he just _needs_ to.

 

“Johnny,” he says, his voice breathless and pitching up to a whine, his fingers tight around Johnny’s cock, wanting to bring him the same amazing heat that’s sliding down his spine.

 

“Fucking hell, Peter,” Johnny moans, turning his face into his neck and kissing the skin there wetly.

 

“Johnny, I’m gonna— _fuck_ ,” and then he’s blinded by his orgasm, his vision whitewashed as he gasps, his fist squeezing up, thumb pressing over the head of Johnny’s cock so that he shouts and slaps a hand against the roof, coming just after Peter.

 

When he can see again, he finds he hasn’t been breathing, and he gulps in air, his whole body trembling as he collapses back against the roof, arms spread out on either side of him.  Johnny sags over him, tangled in him, and Peter thinks that, despite it all, he’s found where he belongs.


End file.
